


Meet-Ugly Drabble Collection

by Twisted_Mind



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), College Student Stiles Stilinski, Criminal Stiles Stilinski, Disabled Character, Drabble Collection, Drama, F/F, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Lawyer Peter Hale, M/M, Meddling, Meet-Ugly: the opposite of meet-cute, New York City, Post-Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Private Investigator Peter Hale, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Stilinski Finds Out About Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mind/pseuds/Twisted_Mind
Summary: There was aprompt-list. I couldn't resist. A bunch of them were too perfect for our TW characters.





	1. Prompt #19: Crime Pays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bunnywest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywest/gifts).



> Writing has been really hard lately, due to meatspace stuff. I'm hoping to get back in the swing of things with some drabbles. 
> 
> Each chapter is a separate drabble/prompt-fill, with applicable tags for each listed in the notes. Hope you enjoy this ridiculousness. <3

 

He _really_ should’ve been making tracks, but goddamn, this guy. This fucking guy. With the neck and the smirk and the _ass_. Whoever said crime didn’t pay never clapped eyes on this guy.

So. Phone numbers. They’re exchanging them, when of course, Parrish shows up. “Stiles!”

“Be right with you, Jordy!” he hollers, then turns back to Criminally Attractive and rattles off his phone number.

Unfortunately, Jordan’s a buzzkill who hauls him off in cuffs before dude gets it all down.

Fortunately, dude—Peter—shows up at the station. Turns out he’s a lawyer. “Pro bono” never sounded so dirty.

 


	2. Prompt #22: Attempted Save

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski friendship, eavesdropping, date interrupted, Chris Argent

 

They’re terrible people, shamelessly eavesdropping on the couple across the aisle from them. Especially since Lydia’s judgy-eyebrows are directed at the other redhead, instead of him for ogling the silver fox who’s suffering through the _worst_ first date Stiles has ever seen.

Case-in-point: Fox asks if she wants to split dessert, and she scoffs. “Aren’t you a little old for the faux-sentimental bullshit?”

That’s it. Stiles flails, sending his wine glass flying—and splatters the Evil Witch. She storms off to the bathroom, and he whispers, “Run, I’ll cover for you!”

Fox snorts. “Unlikely. She’s my wife.”

And, well. Shit.

 


	3. Prompt #87: Flair for the Dramatic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: family drama, reference to Stiles being engaged, Private Investigator Peter, implied broken engagement

 

“Son, I can’t let you go through with this.”

“Dad, this is my _engagement party_!” Stiles hisses.

Days like today, Peter loves his job. It’s not often he gets to indulge his flair for the dramatic, but this? Big audience, emotionally-charged atmosphere, alcohol—it’s perfect. He steps forward, holding up a thick manila envelope. “In this case, I’d have to agree with your father.”

Stiles glares before he storms away. “We’re not doing this here.”

John follows silently, and Peter smirks. “We can start with his gambling problem and work our way down to his rather _unique_ paraphilias, shall we?”

 


	4. Prompt #66: Foot in Mouth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: College AU, so college-student Stiles, references to sleep-deprivation

 

When he gets assigned to a group with Erica Reyes, he’s relieved, because for once he’s not screwed. She’s as smart as she is intimidating. Turns out she’s also pretty sweet, because she made a batch of cookies for the first group meeting.

So he can only blame sleep-deprivation for taking a bite and blurting out, “Wow, these are awful.”

Her eyes narrow and he has a moment to think _this is how I die_ before she gives a shark-like grin. “Thanks for volunteering to do the presentation piece, and take over snack-duty. Can’t wait to see what you make.”

 


	5. Prompt #45: Bedside Manner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: aged-up Stiles, physiotherapist Stiles, human AU, post-fire, burn victim Peter, disabled character, recovery

 

Normally, Stiles loves his job, loves being able to help people. But every once in a while, he gets a patient like _this_ , and wants to go live as a hermit in the woods. “Look, Mr. Hale—"

“Don’t even start with me, you incompetent little—"

And then he does the thing he swore he’d never do: lose his temper with a patient. “Look, Peter. You can either choose to be a bitter asshole, or let me help you. Which is it gonna be?”

Peter leans back in his wheelchair. “You can help me walk again?”

“Only if you let me.”

 


	6. Prompt #13: Chicken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: college student Stiles, lawyer Peter, public transportation. Set vaguely in NYC.

 

As awful as it was to leave Roscoe behind, he can, occasionally, bow to practicalities. So, here he is, trying to figure out the unwritten rules of the NYC subway.

He’s pretty sure that last seat is his, but apparently eye contact with the posh, vaguely-creepy dude was a tactical error, because dude steals the seat. So Stiles maybe, sorta, parks it in his lap.

Dude snorts. “Comfortable?”

He wiggles his bony ass against the surprisingly-thick thighs. “Actually, yeah.” He drapes an arm around the broad shoulders. “You?”

Dude smirks, checking him out, and oh, oh no.

What’s he done?

 


	7. Prompt #39: (Un)Lucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: college AU, referenced established Allison/Lydia, bachelorette party, girl Stiles

 

Erica’s in charge of Allison’s bachelorette party, which is better than planning Lydia’s. Lydia would definitely have specified no strippers. Allison? Not so much.

So she hires some blond dude, and a brunette over Facebook. Half the attendees are bi, so eye candy for everyone!

Only, when “Missy” shows up, Erica needs a minute. Or ten. Because she knows the lithe brunette as “Stiles”, the TA for her Ancient Civilizations class.

But really, there’s only one thing to do: pull out a twenty, request a lapdance, and hope she’s not recognized.

(So of course Stiles purrs her name Monday afternoon.)

 


	8. Prompt #75: Cold Feet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went off-script from the original prompt with this one, but oh well. 
> 
> Contains: anxiety, insomnia, FBI-trainee-Stiles

 

He’s supposed to leave for Quantico tomorrow, but his anxiety’s killing him. It’s 3am and he’s ready to bounce off the walls.

So he does what he always has, shuffling into the kitchen and dialing from memory. He doesn’t wait for an answer once the call connects. “Scott, help, this was a mistake. I’m not cut out for the FBI! They’re gonna kick me out, and it’ll break my dad’s heart. Do you think it’s too late to reject the offer?”

“Probably,” says someone who _definitely_ isn’t Scott, “but feel free to try anyway. I’m going back to bed.”

Whoops.

 


	9. Prompt #78: Outed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: no-Hale-Fire AU, YouTuber Stiles, Stiles finds out about werewolves

 

Peter likes the kid, okay? He clearly _knows_ , and everything he’s posted on has been well-researched and presented well.

Until today.

Since there’s no chance in hell he’s letting some YouTuber misrepresent his lycan ancestors, Peter leaves a message on the community board about having _accurate_ information for this nerdykid666.

A few days and messages later, he’s waiting for the call to nerdy— _Stiles_ —to connect. “Look, usually everything you present is spot-on, so I have to wonder if you bothered to speak to a werewolf at all before you cobbled that mess together.”

“Did I talk to a _what_?!”

 


	10. Prompt #55: Twinsies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Stiles-has-a-twin-named-Stuart, and sibling shenanigans.

 

“Don’t think that just because you buzzed your hair I don’t recognize you, you little shit.”

Stiles turns and sees a really hot, older dude, and thinks, _I’d hit that_ before the words register, and he sighs, because good job, Stu. It’s been two days.

Dude keeps ranting, and Stiles lets him. Stuart’s an asshole, this guy probably needs to get it out. But he still grins when dude trails off, staring past him.

He looks, and yep, there’s Stu.

“I’m Stiles. I assume you’ve met my twin, Stuart?”

Stu runs as dude moves toward him. Stiles stands there laughing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://queerfictionwriter.tumblr.com/).


End file.
